A New Era
by EmpressDaria
Summary: This takes place when the gods are preparing for war and they need the help from some of the most powerful people on the planet. Demigods. The USA is filled with them, there are hundreds of camps for the demigods everywhere. Both Greek and Roman. Who do the gods think are the best of the best? Who would declare war on a country with the most powerfull humans alive? P and A POV.
1. Chapter 1

**EmpressDaria~ This is the first story shave ever written that was not for a grade in my English class, or ISTEP. I would love to hear any constructive criticism you could give me. I will also not be one of those people who beg for reviews. I am happy even if only one person reads it. I know it will entertain at least one person.~**

Chapter 1

Before I go in and give you my story, I think you should know some things about my "world". After reading about me and my friends you could be in danger as well. This is your first of all, I live in the United States of America. (USA) The US population is mostly made up of the kids of the Greek and Roman gods. We live mostly in seclusion from the rest of the world because people are scared of us, and don't want to mess with us, since we are the offspring of, well, God's. We also don't have to worry about tourists, because we have a bit of a monster problem. Our country has all of those monsters you hear about in Greek and Roman mythology. That is enough to scare off anyone who just wants to snoop. The gods are also our leaders. We have the Olympian council, which I am sure you have heard of before, and then the next 3 biggest leaders are the ones we refer to as the Big Three. Zeus(god of the skies and lightning), Poseidon (God of water, sea creatures, horses, and cyclops), and finally, Hades (god of the underworld, with the two shares of power ; riches and death). It is extremely rare for a child to be born of the Big Three. They outlawed having kids with mortals years ago after they found out about the Great Prophecy, though nobody but them knows what it is. They won't tell us. You have now been warned twice.

You are probably getting bored to death by now, so am I, but there are still a few basic things I should go over with you before I allow you to be submerged in my dangerous world. One of those thongs being tradition and culture. When a demigod is born, they are sent to a camp, depending on whether they are Greek or Roman. There are lots of different camps to go to, but the best are Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. I go to Camp Half-Blood. No one is able to tell you who your God parent is until you are claimed. When a god meets a mortal they change their appearance so you don't recognize them. The only way to get to the camp the first time is if a satyr or faun bring you. They are able to smell demigod. When you get to camp you have to go to the unclaimed cabin. Each god has a cabin assigned to them. Some cabins have more people than others. Each cabin also has a certain table at dinner. You are not allowed to sit at another cabins table. When you get your food you must sacrifice the best of it to the gods in the ceremonial fire. though the camps aren't completely serious, they have plenty of games like any other summer camp. I could tell you more about how we live, but I will leave it up to you if you want to risk learning more. After all, my world isn't the easiest... or the safest. This is your final warning, pay attention.

My name is Annebeth.

Annebeth Chase

I am a demigod.

**EmpressDaria~So how did my first story go. I don't think it was very long, but oh well. The next story should be longer, and Annebeth will probably be talking to people as well. I did leave out some big cultural things as a surprise. Just wait till you see'em. Oh, and does anybody else understand the passive and active voice thing?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**EmpressDaria~Hey! So how was my first chapter ever? I am hoping to have a longer chapter this time, the first was just an introduction, to help you decide if this was interesting, I wanted to make it something that made you wanting to keep reading and find out more. Anyway, ENJOY!~**

Chapter 2

Yes, my name is Annabeth, maybe you have heard of me? After this story is over you may understand why my name sounds so familiar. "Annebeth! Are you ready?" Dad speaks into the house intercom. Our house is too big to shout for people. We have a big house because dad needs the room to store all of their books and building blueprints. Dad is not the child of a god, his dad is though. I am the child of Athena. That's why mom doesn't live with us.

"On my way, dad!" I look at my dress for tonight, it is a deep shade of a silver-ish grey. The top is spaghetti strapped and the skirt is a full, flowing sheet of the grey fabric. The top and skirt are connected to make a dress. To give my dress some color I have a long, green strip of fabric the color of the ocean. The sash is long enough to wrap around both my arms twice and rest at the back of my waist. I am not exactly excited for tonight. Tonight I get my husband. Do I even want one? I am only 18, but so will my husband. You see, here we have a tradition of having all of the men and women the age of 18 gather together once a year. We then have to talk to each other and dance until the bell rings. When the bell rings, whoever you are talking to or dancing with will be your spouse. Nobody ever knows when the bell will ring, they change it every year, but you do know that it will be soon when they begin to play slow songs. I sigh and gently step into the dress. As I pull it up my body I feel the smooth silk trail up my waist and spine. It rests on my hips. I turn around and look into my wall length mirror. The dress is beautiful. That is the only way I can describe it. The waves of the fabric flow into the right rays of light coming into my room. The silver-ish grey makes my stormy grey eyes stand out, and it gives me the look of intelligence, and something else I can't put my finger on. Power, maybe. Good. I like it. I will not be one of those lili-fingered girls that can't take care of themselves. I am amazed with what my mother picked out. It is amazing. You may be wondering why my mom picked out my dress. Well it is a simple matter of having a close connection with her. She sees my love of architecture and loves it when I tell her about it.

"Annebeth, hurry up! You have a little over half an hour left!" That was dad again.

"I know dad! Almost ready!" Before I head downstairs walk into the bathroom and look at my face.

My dark brown hair is perfectly straight and flows over my shoulders to end about three inches below my shoulder. My grey eyes stare defiantly back at me. To help my eyes a bit, I put on a tiny amount of silver eyeshadow. Just enough to notice its there if you look into my eyes. There, I think I'm ready.

"Oh,my. You look beautiful honey. I am so proud of you tonight." Dad looks at me with his eyes shining. I know I have to be good tonight, for him. That means no scaring off the boys, I have to keep him proud of me.

"Thank you dad. You look quite nice yourself." Dad wears a silver shirt with a pitch black professional coat and black work pants. Dad is dressed up because when we get to the ball he will hand me off to the first boy to ask me to dance. Then dad will go and watch me while I dance. The rest of the fathers will be doing this as well. If you only have a mom they will give the first girl to dance with the boy a hug and will tell you his name. "Well, I suppose we should head over now." Dad looks a little sad at this.

"Don't worry dad, everything will be fine." I had to reassure him. I don't think dad is ready to hand me off quite yet. Dad gives me a small smile and turns around to walk to the car.

The ride is short and quiet. We don't talk we think. Dad thinks about me moving out and living with someone else. No more late night movies together, or spending all day together talking about all of our favorite things. I think about what it will be like not waking up to his voice every morning, whether it was on the intercom or next to my ear. I worry about what my husband will be like, what he likes to do. I think about who his parents could be. I kinda hope he will have a godly parent. If he does he will be allowed to go to camp with me after we move in with each other. This will be my last year at camp Half-Blood. You get to go up until a year after you marry. I don't want to stop though. Chiron is the best trainer I have ever had, and I enjoy leading the Athena cabin. It would also be kind of weird going to camp after I'm married. Most of us don't return after that, I may not either. "Annebeth, we're here." Dad pats my leg and drags me from my thoughts. I look up, out the window. My breath is taken away.

"Its beautiful." That's all I could say. The dance was on the sand, near a beach. The beach was a breathtaking green, like my sash, and there were torches sticking up from the sand, to be lit when the sun goes down. There are already some people here, but they don't dance. They talk with their parents and look around. No one is supposed to start dancing until Aphrodite gives the welcoming speech. Aphrodite gives it every year because she is the goddess of love and the such. When I step out of the car, my feet sink half an inch into the sand. Now I'm glad that I wore the sleek grey flats. It would be a nightmare to walk with heels in this sand. Dad walks around the car and holds me by the elbow, like a good gentlemen. As we walk to the edge of the ballroom, I look at all the people waiting here. It looks like there are about a hundred to one hundred fifty teenagers here. There are a few that stand out. Like Luke, who was a best friend at camp. He is the son of Hermes. Luke has shaggy blonde hair, and a smirk that sometimes makes you check your pockets to make sure nothing has been stolen, he does have a keen ability for stealing, since he is a son of Hermes after all. Luke turns as I walk to the circle of people waiting, and smiles. This time it isn't a smirk, it is an actual smile. I smile back and continue looking. There are a lot of people here, most I have never seen in my life. Now I understand how easy it is for the gods to sneak into the parties and end up with someone. Most people don't know who each other are so a little bit of magic and a god could look like any eighteen year old. Suddenly a bright flash lists up the beach and everyone adverts their eyes. When the light dies down everyone returns their gaze to the beach, to see Aphrodite standing there in all of her beautiul-ness.

"Attention, all of you beautiful people!" Aphrodite immediately has everybody's full attention,"I would like to welcome all of you here tonight. I know you must be nervous, but have fun, be yourselves. Don't worry about what other people may think of you. Everybody will find someone tonight. I will personaly make sure that tonight you find the right person. So, stop staring at me and start meeting each other!" After Aphrodite finishes everyone just stands there for a moment. Not sure what they should do or who to talk to.

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to face Luke. "Hello, may I have the pleasure of talking to you tonight?" Luke asks me.

"Hello, Luke. Should love to talk to you." Dad smiles at Luke and walks away to watch me and the other couples. He has no need to introduce me, I already know Luke. Luke and I talk for a while. Long enough for the band to get through three songs. Just as I am about to laugh at a joke Luke makes, I look up and see a boy looking at me. He has brown hair that falls to his shoulders, brown eyes that look like they have seen more sadness than I could imagine, and a deathly pale face. When our eyes catch, he begins to move towards me. Luke turns around to see what I am looking at and when Luke sees the boy, he gets a frown.

"Hey. My name is Nico, son of Hades. Who might you be?" The boy, Nico, asks me.

"Hello, I am Annebeth, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you Nico."

"Would you like to dance Annabeth?" Nico asks me as he lifts his elbow out to me.

"I would love to." Before we walk away I say goodbye to Luke and watch as he finds another girl to talk to.

"So Annebeth, do you go to a camp?" Nico seems like a nice man, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him. He just doesn't look like an upbeat person. I need somebody that can make me laugh.

"Yes, I go to Camp Half-Blood. Were do you go?"

"I go to the same camp." Nico looks surprised. He knows that only the best are able to stay there. I mean, honestly, it isn't like a girl isn't tough. "Oh really? I have never seen you there before?"

"I don't stay for long periods, I go back and forth between my father and all kinds of places. I go to camp for practice and to see friends, but I also spend a lot of time alone."

"Oh." There is an awkward silence as we wait for the other to speak. The song we had been dancing to ends and a slow song begins, bug before Nico and I can begin dancing again someone taps Nico on the shoulder. The man is tall, with messy, coal black hair. Then I look at his face and see his eyes. Oh my. His eyes are... a startling green color, like my sash. He smiles with a playful, happy smile. Nico looks behind him and sees the unnamed man.

"Hey Percy! What's up man?!" Apparently this is one of Nico's friends, and his name is Percy. I like that name.

"Hey Nico! I was wondering if I could take this beautiful lady from you?"

"I suppose so. Percy, this is Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson."

"Hey Percy."

"Hi Annebeth, care to dance?" Percy lifts his arm, wanting me to take it, so I do.

"Sure Percy. I would love to dance." While Nico, Percy and I were talking, a semi slow, semi fast song played. But now that Percy wants to dance with me, a very slow, and lovely song plays. Percy puts a hand on my waist and the other in my hand, and moves us around the floor, when I am just about to ask him what he loves to do the most, the music stops abruptly, and doesn't continue. Everybody stops dancing and looks around in confusion. We all want to know why there isn't anymore music. The silence stretches on and some of the kids with ADHD, like me and Percy, begin to fidget quietly in our places.

Off in the distance, I here the sound of an extravagant bell. It slowly gets louder, like it is coming closer. Then at the beginning of the beach everyone sees their part nets lined in a perfect circle around the group of men and women that were dancing. I am going to be living with Percy for the rest of my life. I don't even know a thing about him. Finally, Percy catches on to what's happening and I see a smile grow slowly on his face. By this time all of the torches have been lit, so there is a soft warm glow, surrounding his face. Mybe living with him forever won't he so bad.

"So Percy,do you want to meet my dad?" I want dad to meet Percy, so I can make him stop worrying about me.

"Sure, that would be great. Then we can go and you can meet my mom."

"Okay." That's all I say, as I lead Percy to where my dad is waiting for me.

"Dad! Over here!" Dad turns around and sees me. His face lights up immediately and dad begins peppering Percy with questions. By the time dad and Percy have been talking for ten minutes, dad welcomes Percy to the family.

"Dad, you never told Percy your name."

"Oh, right, I am Ben." Dad shakes hands with Percy. "Percy Jackson. I am sorry, but my mother wants to see me tonight, before I go to my new home. Would you excuse us please?"

"Yes, you may go son. Treat Annebeth well."

"I will sir." And with that Percy turned around and guided me to his mother.

"Oh Percy, she's beautiful!" Percys mom hits him and steps back to look at us.

"Yes, she is, if I do say so myself. Mom the is Annebeth Chase. Annebeth, this is my mom, Sally Jackson."

"Thank you, and it is nice to meet you . do you have a father Percy?"

"Yah. My dad is Poseidon. Who is your mom, I never saw her with your dad?"

"Oh, my mom is Athena."

"So you're smart. Nice. I am going to call you Wise Girl." Percy smiles and looks down at me, like I should say something.

"Okay then, I will have to call you Seaweed Brain. I have a feeling it fits." When I say this, sally starts to laugh and nod.

"I am sure you guys want to go home, so can I see you tomorrow? Around two?"

"Fine with me. How bout you Annabeth?"

"That's fine with me." I am really sleepy now that I have stopped moving. My mouth opens as I try to stifle a yawn. Percy sees so he says goodbye to his mother and makes me walk away with him.

"I have a car, it is right over there. But first we need to find out where we are going to live. Lets go over there, I see a long line so that is where I am guessing we should go." Percy takes my hand and starts to drag me over to the line. When we get there we stand behind Nico, and there is a girl with him she has eyes that look like pure lightning, with sleek, shiny black hair. The girl also wears a strapless black dress, with what looks to be lightning traveling across her waist like a belt. He lightning actually moves and sizzles, but it is calm enough that it doesn't shock anybody.

"I love your dress. It looks great on you." I decide to complement her, I would talk to Nico but he has already started a conversation with Percy. The girl looks at me and I can tell by her facial expression, muscle, and tone, that she can take care of herself. I think I am going to like her.

"Thanks, you look nice to what is your name. I already know Percy and Nico, I have been friends with them since we were little. The children of the big three have to stick together. Oh yah, my dad is Zeus. And my name is Thalia."

"I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Thalias eyes suddenly get big and she has a huge grin on her face.

"Percy," she says,"I can't believe you have a daughter of Athena! Now someone besides me can tell you both how dumb you guys can be sometimes!"

I am going to like this life.


	3. A New Era

**Hello people! I know it looks like I have abandoned my account, but I decided that I wanted to wait to do anything on fanfiction until I bought my own laptop. It was just difficult to write my stories with the rest of my family practically watching me on the family computer. Now that I have my own computer I can update more and such. However I have decided that this story will be abandoned, but I will not delete it. I will keep it on so that I can look at it and see how my writing has progressed since I started writing here. I think that it will help me a lot. Anyway, I will posting a new story soon. It is the last day for my spring break so we will see what I can do. **

**~EmpressDaria**


End file.
